bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style
This is currently a work in progress and is open to discussion. Please feel free to make suggestions in the comments for anything that you think needs adding or changing. Content If you're not sure if something would fit this wiki, then feel free to ask, but you don't need to ask permission before beginning to post here. Having said that, please be aware that any content you post here will most likely be edited at some point by other users and may be changed and adapted to better fit the wiki. Our admins might also give you advice from time to time on how we do things. This is part of the beauty of how a wiki works. Everyone works together to help the wiki grow and develop. Our aim is to one day be one of the most comprehensive Sherlock Holmes resources on the web. By working together we can do it! There is a place here for almost anything related to Sherlock Holmes, whether it is related to the original stories or to adaptations in the form of novels, films, tv shows, video games, manga, comics, graphic novels etc etc. However, we only take factual content that comes from the above listed items - fan made content, such as fanfiction, fanart, and characters and plots derived from that should be only be placed in the forums or the blogs. Any articles made for these subjects will be deleted. If you want to share fanfic or art that's fine but please only post this type of material in the blogs or in the Forum: Fan Fiction and Art. In order to stay within Wikia's Terms of Use, please don't post anything rated higher than teen/PG-13. Wikia are generally a little more flexible with violent content, but sexual content must stay within that rating. This also applies to links posted, but it is okay to post links to a site that also has higher rated material, as long as that is not what you are directly linking to. Naming of Articles *Titles are not used unless we don't know their first name- so for example John Watson, not Dr. John Watson. *Capitalise article names apart from words such as 'the', 'and' etc *Try not to change the names of articles - apart from obvious mistakes - without discussing it with the community first *Full names are used not nicknames or abbreviations Article Stubs A stub is a short article that can be expanded upon by any user. They are marked with the code which marks them as a stub and adds them to the article stubs category. Article stubs are part of creating new content and it's not a bad thing to have them at this wiki. In fact, it's thought to encourage people to add content, and if you see any stubs that you think you could add information to, just jump right in and start editing! However, if you're creating a stub page, please keep a couple of points in mind. Please remember to: *Write at least two sentences about the subject. *Add the code into the article if you're creating a short page or a work-in-progress. Style of Articles General Guidelines *We use an in universe style for most articles *The only times we use a real world style is for: **actor articles **film articles (?) **trivia or behind the scenes sections **crew articles (writers, show runners, directors etc) **anything else??? Character Articles Obviously, article stubs do not have to follow this style, but as character articles expand to contain more detail they should be laid out with the following sections: *Character Infobox containing the following: **good quality photo - preferably a close up of their face **Full name **Sex **Date of birth/death and nationality if known **Job **Family **Appearances **Actor who plays them (if appropriate) *Short quote by character/about them - using quotation template *Short section giving a very brief overview of them - job, role in story etc *Biography - more detailed description of what is known about them, can be separated into sections if necessary *Relationships - with separate section for each important relationship *Notes - anything that doesn't quite fit in the above sections *Media - any relevant photos or videos should go here *External Links *References Adding categories to articles *Try not to add new categories to the wiki or remove categories from articles without discussing it with the community first Spoilers Whilst we do warn on the front page that the wiki may contain spoilers, we do not require spoiler warnings on articles. Media Pictures *Pictures should be named sensibly, preferably with a title that describes it, not a random series of numbers and letters *Please select a choice from the drop down on Licensing. Most images will fall under fair use. *Do not upload fan-created images into articles - this means nothing that has been photo-shopped (apart from minor edits to improve clarity/quality) and no fanart *Please use high quality images wherever possible - if the only image you have is blurry then feel free to use that, but please look for as high quality as possible *Try not to add multiples of the same or very similar images - images should complement articles, not overwhelm them **Articles on actors or crew only need one good quality image, recently taken if possible **Articles on characters only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added **Articles on locations only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added (where locations are concerned, adding images taken from different angles, showing different features is fine) **Articles on films/books/tv shows etc only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added References Why use references? At Baker Street Wiki we want our articles to be as accurate as possible. References are the best way to do this. They mean that readers and other editors know where we got our information from and can be sure it is accurate. A reference can be as simple as a quote from a book, a scene from a film, an episode of a tv show, or it can be a link to another website. References are especially important when adding information that may be controversial or contested by other users. Style of References *Reference to a book chapter/page: Chapter/page number, Book, Author, Quote: (if appropriate) *Reference to episode of a tv show: Episode (linked to wiki page), TV Show (linked), Quote: (if appropriate) *Reference to film: FILM (linked), Quote: (if appropriate) *Reference to external link: Webpage/article name/link, at website name, by author, on date/time, Quote: (if appropriate) How to add references References are added to an article by using the following code to add the reference at the desired point (usually directly after the information the reference is for) whilst in source mode: The reference goes here! Then at the end of the article you should add a heading for references and under it add the following code: Also see *About Baker Street Wiki * *To practice editing: Bakerstreet Wiki:Sandbox Category:Organization Category:Help Category:Policy